04719
}} is the 4,721st episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 3 July, 2007. Plot Part One Outside Tug Ghyll Debbie Dingle has a go at Eli Dingle about the television. He says he’ll get it sorted. Chas calls over. She thanks him for defending her and agrees when he asks if she’s now young free and single. At Mill Cottage Perdy prepares for a day out in Leeds, but Rosemary Sinclair doesn’t think she is up to it. At Tenant House Victoria finds Jack and Diane kissing gross and it puts her off her breakfast. Daz is happy to take her leftovers. Outside Victoria Cottage Paul is feeling low that he is not cut out for running his own business. Rodney tells him they’ll talk later. Paul spots Perdy who is fed up being treated like a child and assures him she can manage on her own. At Home Farm Carl is not feeling very talkative and tells Jimmy he doesn’t need to be babysat. At Hotten Police Station Grace questions Vikesh about whether he told Charles Vaughan she’d been speaking to Carl. He says he didn’t but reminds her that she is no longer on the case and has no right to interview his suspects. She tells him he should call her DCI Barraclough. In the Woolpack Diane remarks that Chas didn’t take long to get over her broken heart. She says she’s kept Eli at arms’ length for long enough. You have to give people a chance or you could be turning your back on the love of your life. Carl comes in and Diane suggests to him that he owes Chas an apology. He says she’s right that it’s none of her business. In Café Hope Jasmine wants Debbie to stop for lunch but she says she has stuff to do. Jasmine tells Jamie that she is writing an article about Paddy and how Hari ripped him off and lost him loads of business. Jamie thinks it’s a free advert but she says she just wants to set the record straight. He still thinks it’s a free advert but she tells him she works in editorial not advertsing, and gets annoyed when he suggests she’s trying to further her career. In the Woolpack Paul is reading text messages from Val, forgetting that Diane missed out on her holiday. A Kings’ client needs a team building exercise for his accountancy firm and Rodney tells Jimmy he knows just the man to organise it for him, and calls Paul over. Jimmy objects and says Matthew wouldn’t allow him anywhere near the job, but Paul says he isn’t interested anyway. Jimmy sits with Carl and starts asking questions but he tells him he is not his keeper. Leaving the pub, Carl passes Eli who tells him he was lucky the other day and next time he’ll end up six feet under like his old man. Carl starts to push him and tells him he doesn’t know who he’s dealing with. As they begin to fight Jimmy break it up. Carl screams at Eli that he doesn’t care what happens to him. Jimmy explains that he’s going through a difficult time but Eli says he’s off his head. Jimmy takes Carl to Pear Tree Cottage and Jasmine wants to take Eli home, but he runs off saying he’s got stuff to do. In the Woolpack back room Diane is going through all the SMS’s Val has sent, and deleting them all. Jasmine arrives at Tug Ghyll to find they have been burgled. She rings Debbie to break the news. Part Two PC Swirling has arrived at Tug Ghyll and thinks it’s a strange coincidence that Debbie had just bought a load of new stuff. When he checks that she is a Dingle she wonders what that has to do with it. He says a hell of a lot but she’ll still get a crime number. PC Swirling spots a hammer on the floor and says they must have come in armed, but Debbie says that belongs to her mate who put the TV on the wall yesterday. Debbie is annoyed when Jasmine remarks how she is relieved she had her laptop on her. Meanwhile PC Swirling checks upstairs. Carl is back at Home Farm and Jimmy wonders if he has sobered up, but he remains silent. At the Woolpack Rodney remarks to Paul that he could have done with some help organising the function, but Paul tells him to give it up. Chas wonders why John McNally is there. He tells her he is enjoying the view, but she tells him she isn’t desperate. Grayson is concerned that Perdy is late. He is shocked to hear from Paul that she has been driving. When Eli arrives home, PC Swirling is surprised that the girls allow him near their valuables. He says SOCO might want to take his prints but Eli says they already have them. Debbie tells him everything’s been taken, though Eli notes the television is still on the floor. PC Swirling says victim support will call in the next few days, and advises them to get the window boarded up, and to call if there’s any problems. As Jasmine follows him out Debbie tells Eli the burglar was really stupid as he left his hammer. She wants to know what Eli has been playing at and hits him with it on the nose for going through her knicker draw. Paul gives Perdy a ring telling her to call back as he doesn’t know what to say to Grayson. Jonny gives Paul a present – a box of business cards saying “Paul Lambert Event Management”. Paul says he can’t use these as he’s just a barman. Rodney says congratulations as he’s now got a new job. Jasmine arrives at the pub and apologises to John for arriving late saying she’s been burgled. Chas overhears. Grayson offers to help distribute Paul’s business cards, and wonders if he should call the police about Perdy, fearing she may have had an accident. Paul reveals that she’s been taking medication. John laughs at Jasmine’s “eight page supplement” and says they’d have to serialise it. She says she’ll cut it down but John offers to do it for her. She says she’d rather redraft it herself but he says he knows what the bosses are after and checks if she wants his help or not. Resignedly, she says yes. He says he’ll get back to her. Jamie asks her if they’re holding the front page and she tells him to shut up. Perdy arrives and Grayson is angry he didn’t know about the anti-depressants. He tells her to come home with him. At the police station Vikesh apologises for earlier and offers some advice – the digging around the Kings has got to stop for her own sake as she is in danger of becoming obsessed. He says they failed and that the conspiracy to murder charge was never going to hold up in court. She needs to accept that was her responsibility. At Mill Cottage Gray says he wants to know if Perdy is sick otherwise he can’t make her better. She apologises for letting him down and not giving him what he wants. He says this isn’t about her not having babies, he loves her and wants to help her but can’t if she keeps shutting him out. Rosemary comes downstairs and apologises for interrupting. As Perdy goes for lie down, Gray is shocked to realise Rosemary already knew. She says Perdy thought it was for the best that she didn’t tell him. Gray thought she was the last person she’d confide in. Rosemary says that’s why she couldn’t break her trust. Gray is hurt that Perdy couldn’t tell him. Rosemary tells him not to think that way as Perdy hasn’t been thinking straight. He says her helping Perdy means the world to him. She hugs him and tells him everything will be just fine. At Tug Ghyll Eli holds a hanky over his bleeding nose and says all people seem to do at the moment is hit him. He says he has done Debbie a favour as she can claim on the insurance and he still has all the stuff. He thinks they would split the insurance 50/50, but she says he won’t get a penny. She thinks he could have warned her and that the police think it was an insurance job. Eli says she needed to be properly upset for it to be believable. He says he’s come up with the goods this time and she accepts that he hasn’t done too badly but she doesn’t owe him anything. He tries to kiss her and after initially pulling back she falls for his charms. In Tenant House Jack asks if Diane has heard from Val. She says just the usual nonsense. Jack says she certainly knows how to enjoy herself and suggestively says maybe they should take a leaf out of her book, thinking they should take advantage of the empty house, but Diane is not in the mood. She says she has a headache and goes for a bath leaving Jack disappointed. Carl is alone in Pear Tree. Sorting through some files he sees a brochure for the King’s River Development with his father’s face on the cover. In her office, Grace enters Carl’s name into the Police Search Database and begins making notes. In Tug Ghyll, a makeshift bed has been made on the living room floor. Within it, Debbie tells Eli he still isn’t getting any money. Eli jokes about her underwear and she tells him he is way out of order. Thinking of their fornication, Eli says it’s funny that normally he can’t stand her. Debbie says she knows she can do better than him, but he points out she still keeps coming back though. Debbie says he must tell her if he plans anything like the robbery again and she means it. He says she’s the boss and they start kissing again. Chas walks in on them and is upset to see them in bed together. Eli gets up and wraps a towel around himself as she walks out saying she hopes they’ll be very happy together. Still wearing only the towel and his socks, Eli gathers his clothes and runs out after her, leaving Debbie alone. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday